Flapjack and Mayple's Adventure
by Pikfan
Summary: It is a romantic comedy about Flapjack and an OC named Mayple and they, along with K'nuckles and Bubbie, search for Candied Island. Enjoy. Announcement: There's a Flapjack Valentines episode coming out, so don't take it seriously.


Flapjack and Mayple's Adventure

A/N: A oneshot story of Flapjack with an OC relationship along with K'nuckles and Bubbie heading for Candied Island. If you don't like, then don't bother reading...otherwise, come along.

Disclaimer: I don't own Flapjack, or don't feel like typing the whole title.

* * *

_One morning in school._

"I'm really glad that you could join me, Captain," Flapjack smiled.

"Honestly, Flap, I'm not here for you. I just want Miss Leading's candy!" K'nuckles told.

"But I thought that you came here to spend time with me," Flapjack whined.

"Boy, I didn't stay up all night looking at those covered paper with scribbles thingys to spend time with you," K'nuckles explained 'nicely.'

"Captain! You've actually read a book?!" Flapjack gasped.

"What's a book? Is it some type of candy?" K'nuckles asked.

--

"Alright, class; settle down. Can anyone explain what 4+1 equals?" Ms. Leading asked.

"Oh! I know. 1492!" K'nuckles asked.

"Umm...good guess, but no. Sabastian?"

"5" He answered.

"Correct! Here's a gumdrop...next question...what is the square root of 9?" She asked.

"That wasn't in our history assignment!" K'nuckles yelled.

"I'm sorry, Captain Ku'nuckles, but this is math hour," Ms. Leading explained.

"Now what the heck is math?!" he asked.

_Moments later, she heard and answered the door._

"I wonder who could be at the door?" K'nuckles asked.

"Ah, ah, ah. You know what they say; 'curiosity kills the sailor'", Flapjack warned.

"...whoever say that?" Sabastian asked.

"I honestly don't know."

--

"Class, this just in, we have a new student! Her name is Mayple...Surap is it," Ms. Leading introduced.

"No. It's Syrup!" she yelled

"Oh great. Just what we need. Another smartypants," K'nuckles complained.

"...Why are you here? Aren't you too old for 2nd grade?" Trina asked.

_After that comment, Maple came inside the class revieling herself. She's a tall girl for her age with blond, curly hair. At that moment, she saw Flapjack as an attracive person._

"Alright, Mayple. Choose where you would like to sit," Ms. Leading said.

"Alrighty. I'll sit right next to that blond kid," she thought.

"You mean me?" Gary asked.

"No. I mean the one next to the blue fat guy," Maple said as she sat down.

"If I know my colors, I would be offended now," K'nuckles said.

_So she sat next to Flapjack and K'nuckles and the class continued their math session up to writing, music, and history (which K'nuckles still have wrong answers to) up to lunch. _

_Flapjack and K'nuckles have candy and maple syrup from the Candy Barrel, and they were enjoying themselves, but the Mayple went to their table._

"So I said to Pepperment Larry...I bet you gave her tongue!" K'nuckles said and they laughed.

"Hey guys! What'cha laughing about?" Mayple asked.

"Nothing really. Captain K'nuckles is telling jokes about Pepperment Larry and Candied Wife," Flapjack explained.

"Umm...Candied Wife?" she question.

"Yeah. Pepperment Larry couldn't get himself a girl; so he made himself a candied wife," Flapjack said.

"And since we didn't want to make him emo, we didn't eat her yet...what a loser!" K'nuckles yelled and they all laughed.

"So that's why you call him 'Pepperment' Larry," Mayple said.

"Oh no. We call him that because he owns the second best place in the world...Candy Barrel," Flapjack said.

"Let's not forget the first best place," K'nuckles asked.

"_Can you put the words first and best together?_" Mayple thought.

"**Candied Island!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Flapjack and K'nuckles cheered.

"Candied Island? Wasn't there one from I M Weasel? You guys don't get out that often, don't you?" Mayple asked.

"Oh, but we do. Because we're adventurers," K'nuckles asked.

"ADVENTURE!!!" Flapjack randomly yelled.

"Really? Cool. I would like to join on one of your adventures...if that's alright," Mayple said.

"Of course you can. There's always room for one more adventurer," Flapjack said.

"Alrighty then. Here you are...oh! By the way, my name's Mayple Syrup. You can call me May," she introduced after giving Flapjack a tiny sheet of paper.

"And my you taste soooo sweet!" K'nuckles said, drinking his maple syrup.

"I'm Flapjack, and he's Captain K'nuckles," Flapjack introduced.

"See you later then..." she said while giving him a wink and left.

"Did you see what she did to me?" Flapjack asked.

"Don't know, dont care. Let's see what she gave you," K'nuckles said.

"It's a piece of paper with her name and seven numbers. Do you know what it means?" Flapjack asked.

"How am I suppose to know 'girly' writing? They write thing that a man couldn't understand! They call it...cursive," K'nuckles said.

"Well I know a girl that can help us..." Flapjack thought.

_After school._

"Hey Bubbie! Bubbie!" Flapjack yelled.

"Hi, baby! How was school?" Bubbie asked.

"I hate school! It's so stupid! Why does Ms. Leading ask so many questions anyway?" K'nuckles asked.

"Maybe because that what teachers do," Bubbie asked.

"Hey Bubbie? Can you understand what this say?" Flapjack asked.

"Oh my, Flapjack! It's a phone number! I didn't know you were making friends!" Bubbie said in excitement.

"I guess she gave it to me so I could call her to come over to join our adventures," Flapjack explained.

"Well, you can call her up right now since it's the weekend," Bubbie advised.

"Great!! But we don't have a phone..." Flapjack asked.

"Here, baby. You can use my phone," Bubbie said.

"Why do you have a phone for? You don't have any other friends!" K'nuckles pointed out.

"Oh how would you know about my personal life?!" Bubbie yelled.

While the two were arguing, Flapjack decided to call Mayple.

"Hiya Flapjack. You're calling about our adventure thing?" Mayple asked.

"Yep. As soon as K'nuckles and Bubbie stop arguing, we could go. Just meet me at the docks," Flapjack planned.

"Wait...who's Bubbie?"

"She's very much like a mother figure to me is all, and she'll be a big help on our adventure."

"Oh, alright. Bye, Flappy!"

"...Flappy? I might as well let it go," he said after he hung up.

_Three moments later._

"...Who's that, Flapjack?" Mayple asked.

"That's Bubbie! That's the mother figure I told you about," Flapjack said.

"Your mother figure is a whale? Oh never mind...sorry too be butting in, but what are those two arguing about?" Mayple asked.

"Honestly, I forgot," he said and they both laughed.

"Well what are you guys waitin for? Let's go!" K'nuckles yelled.

_Somewhere out at sea._

"Excuse me, Flappy...erm, Flapjack, what adventure are we doing anyway?" Mayple asked.

"Well, since we couldn't find Candied Island without the map, we've decided to hunt for the actual Candied Island map," Flapjack explained.

"You know, that does sound like a good idea except for one thing...how are we to find the map?" Mayple asked.

_After that comment, Bubbie paused and then there was awkward silences._

"Aww Cannonballs! I thought that plan would work," Flapjack whinned.

"Not to worry, Flapjack! I've got the map!" K'nuckles announced.

"YOU'VE GOT THE MAP TO CANDIED ISLAND?!?!" Everyone yelled.

"I wish. But I've found a map to the map, to the map to Candied Island!" K'nuckles celebrated.

"Great. We're looking for two maps to a candy island," Mayple said.

"I know! The greatest adventure ever!" Flapjack randomly yelled.

_A few hours of adventuring later inside Bubbie._

"Hey Flapjack, mind if I speak with you privately?" Mayple asked.

"Sure, May. What is it that you want?" Flapjack asked.

"Well, you see, a few hours ago when I first saw you, I had no choice from feelings but to sit next to you. I knew that I would really like you," she started.

"You know, May. I've really found you attractive when you first came in school, and also, I thought you could be a good new friend as well," he stated.

"But Flappy. I just don't want to be your friend...maybe a little more," she blushed.

"Wha...what do you mean?" he asked

"I know this is too quick for us, but I...I...I lo..." she started until they heard K'nuckles peeping in the air hole.

"Come on, boy! He's back!! We need to make evacive manurers...hehe...manurers...but seriously! Let's go!" K'nuckles yelled.

"Sorry, May! But I gotta go!" Flapjack said, pulling out his finger sword and left.

"But Flappy!!" She cried.

"Oh, but the way, May, I kinda love you too," Flapjack said hugging Mayple quickly and then left again.

"Love at first sight is such a beautiful mistake," Mayple said to herself and then fainted.

_Outside of Bubbie._

"You know what to do, Flap?" K'nuckles asked as Flapjack nodded.

"You be careful now, baby!!" Bubbie yelled as she flung Flapjack to the malfunction AlphaWhale.

_When Mayple poked her head out of Bubbie's air hole, she saw Flapjack trying to stop the Alphawhale. She now see him as heroic as well as nice and attractive._

_Before the AlphaWhale sank, a torpedo was shot from it, and now it's chasing Bubbie like a Benny Hill theme._

"K'nuckles!! You've got to do something!!" Bubbie yelled.

"Who do I look like, the Reflector?! I can't stop a torpedo without getting us...hey! My hat!" K'nuckles yelled as Flapjack threw K'nuckles's hat at the torpedo to explode.

"That was awesome, Flappy! You saved us!" Mayple cheered.

"Aww, shucks, Mayple, it was nothing," Flapjack said.

"Hey, 'Flappy,' you owe me a new hat," K'nuckles mocked.

"Flappy! What's that over there?" Mayple pointed out at the AlphaWhale remains.

"Well what do you know, guys! It's a map to a map to Candied Island!" Flapjack cheered along with everyone else.

"We'll be in Candied Island in no time," K'nuckles promised.

_Later in the night_

"Hey, Flappy? You're asleep?" Mayple asked.

"After fighting a malfunctioning machanical whale? Not really," Flapjack sighed as he woke up.

"Sorry. But I can't get what you said out of my head," Mayple started.

"Hahaha! You've rhymed," Flapjack quietly chuckled.

"Forget the rhyme! What you said earlier...did you really mean that?" Mayple asked.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't even say that if I wouldn't mean it," Flapjack said.

"Yeah, that's true. But...that's really...surprising," Mayple blushed.

"Why was it surprising? You love me, right?" Flapjack asked.

"Yes...I do. And I kinda know you do too. But I wasn't expecting it so soon...nor easily! You have to admit, that's really cheesy," She chuckled.

"You're right about that. Though it was preety romantic though. All and all, I really do like you. Even though we only met yesterday," He admited.

"Great. That's all I want to hear...oh! I almost forgot something else! I want to give you something," She promised as she grabbed a present box.

"Holy smokes! You've got me a Candy Barrel certifericate for free candy for a year?! That's really thoughtful! How did you ever get this?!"

"I'm actually good friends with Pepperment Larry's daughter, so she gave me this, and I'm giving it to you."

"But I thought you said that you didn't know Pepperment Larry."

"I didn't know that she was his daughter...well, it's getting late. I best be going," Mayple said.

"Alrighty, good night May," Flapjack said and then he slept peacefully.

_The next day._

"How are we doing, navigator?!" K'nuckles yelled.

"We should be heading to the Rings of Fire very shortly...because the water's really hot now!" Bubbie reported.

"See? I told ya I could make more use of you!" K'nuckles yelled back.

"Aww, shut up, K'nuckles!" Bubbie responded.

"Good morning everyone! I didn't know you woke up earlier!" Flapjack said.

"But of course we did...I mean we didn't hear the romantic radio fer nothing, right, navigator?" K'nuckles asked.

"I have a name for a reason, K'nuckles!" Bubbie yelled.

"Oh...so you've heard that?" Flapjack said.

"Sure did. I couldn't sleep a wink with you two lovebirds winkin!" K'nuckles said.

"Come on, have a heart! It is pretty sweet to my baby all grown up!" Bubbie said.

"Oh, whatever. As I was saying, I just woke up, told Bubbie why I couldn't sleep, but then she got so excited that she couldn't sleep. So we've venture earlier to the Ring of Fire, the next map's location," K'nuckles explained.

"Horray for the Ring of Fire!" Flapjack randomly yelled.

"Stop! If you want to venture through the Ring of Fire, you must pass a riggerous test..." the guard commanded.

"Oh man! I bet that this will be a tough and painful one..." K'nuckles stated.

_5 minutes later._

"Well that was easy!" K'nuckles stated again.

"Yeah! All we have to do is reveal Bubbie's most private secret...who knew you loved a lobster named Larry," Flapjack stated.

"Don't remind me," Bubbie said, completely red.

"Morning everyone. Morning, Flappy," Mayple stated.

"Guess what, May! We're in the Ring of Fire!" Flapjack stated.

"No kidding? That's awesome! My sister should be here!!" May squeaked in excitement.

"Why would your sister be in here? More or less, how would she be alive?" K'nuckles asked.

"She sent me letters from here. Just you wait, Flappy. She'll be as foxy as I am," May promised while lifting her hair.

"Well, there's a very, very, VERY small chance of finding her," K'nuckles promised.

"There she is!" Mayple squealed.

_A minute later._

"Whew! Thanks for saving my life there. Another day here, and my make-up would run off," the sister said.

"You can thank Flapjack for that, sis. Flappy...and his friends, this is my older..." Mayple started.

"You can't find anything in this cheap whale!" the sister complained.

"...my older and snobbier sister, Hunne Syrup," Mayple introduced.

"Why hello there, I'm Captain..." K'nuckles started.

"Oh my gosh! Are you from the Blue Sailor Group? You smell like one of the members...I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!! Can I have your autograph?" Hunne asked.

"Umm, before I sign, do you have the map to Candied Island?" K'nuckles asked.

"I have it right here...but first; you have to kiss me," Hunne said, puckering her lips.

"WhozaWHAT?!!! I can't just kiss some..." K'nuckles started.

"Come on, K'nuckles! You can do it! Do it for the map!" Flapjack rooted.

"Alright already! I'll do it for the map..." K'nuckles said as he was kissing Hunne on the cheek for a millesecond. But then she grabbed him and made out for 3 minutes.

"GAH!! It's too HOT!! I can't take it anymore!!" Bubbie yelled as she jetted forward off the Ring of Fire into the soothing sea, disturbing the long kiss.

"Man! Whatta kisser you are Mr...whatever," Hunne said.

"Please don't make some kind of spin-off about us," K'nuckles said.

"...Captain K'nuckles...who are you talking to?" Flapjack asked.

_Late at night...again._

"Hey Flappy-poo? Mind if I speak with you?" Mayple asked.

"Not at all, Mayzees. What's on your mind?" Flapjack asked.

"I'm just very sorry that you have to see my sister acting like a total snob. My family thought dropping her off on the Ring of Fire for a year would change her," Mayple said.

"Wait...you've dropped your sister on the Ring of Fire on purpose?" Flapjack asked.

"My family did, I didn't. Butermilke and I thought it was a stupid idea!" Mayple said.

"You two thought right. It is bad to place people in a dangerous place for a year. It's a good thing we've gotten there early before she burned up," Flapjack said.

"That was 3 years ago, Flappy. They've totally forgotten about her."

"They forgot their relative for 2 years?! How did she survive?!"

"That...I really don't know about...you can ask her yourself."

"I can't...I'm scared that she might do the same to me from what she did to Captain K'nuckles."

"That reminds me, Flappy...how come we never do that?"

"Woah! Timeout! I really do like you, but we are going WAY to fast for our relationship!"

"Yeah, that does make sense. We should slow down a bit."

"(Sigh)...but then again, I guess a first kiss wouldn't kill anyone."

"Should we? I'm starting to feel that it's too early as well."

"Maybe when we're old enough to have a relationship is a good time," Flapjack said and they both laughed.

"Alrighty then, good night...and please don't call me Flappy-poo in public...Flappy's enough," Flapjack said and then went to sleep.

"Just as long as you don't call me Mayzees," Mayple said and slept. Moments later, the two slept while hugging each other.

_The next day._

"K'nuckles, I think Hunne's taste is out of your mouth now," Bubbie said.

"I'm not too sure now...I need more water just to be safe," K'nuckles cried.

"Make sure?! You made sure all night! Fine, but this is your last glass," Bubbie said.

"We couldn't be any closer to Canided Island than right now!!" Flapjack sighed happily.

"You've got to stop coming out of nowhere like that," K'nuckles said.

"Well, according to the map, Candied Island is dead ahead!" Bubbie cheered.

"Yay!!" Everyone celebrated.

"All we have to do is to pass Eight Arm Willy's lair coming in a few knots!" Bubbie continued.

"Aww cannonballs!" Everyone cursed.

"All right, now. This is it. The final battle. Are you ready everyone?" K'nuckles asked seriously.

"I am!" Flapjack yelled with his finger sword.

"I'm ready!" Bubbie said punching her fins.

"I'm game," Mayple said with a cell phone sized cannon.

"I'll pass," Hunne voted.

"Come on, Hunne. You have to...for the Blue Sailor...singer guy," Mayple said.

"You're right...This is for you, Jim Henson!!" Hunne said.

"Umm...okay....we go at 3...2...45...78454...16...1...CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" K'nuckles yelled, and then Bubbie charged into Willy's lair.

_One epic battle later._

"I don't believe it! We've actually defeted Eight Arm Willy!" K'nuckles cheered.

"Yeah! Even though we've easily could've went around the lair, risking major injuries, we actually got through safely," Mayple said.  
Then everyone went silent.

"...Was it something I said?" she asked.

"Captain Look!! Candied Island is on our sight!!" Flapjack pointed, and then everyone cheered, except for Hunne.

"Finally! Our final destenation. Candied Island!" K'nuckles announced.

"Well, about that...the map actually led to..." Hunne started.

"Stormalong!! YOU'VE BROUGHT US BACK TO **STORMALONG?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" K'nuckles screamed from the docks.

"After three years stranded on a lava area, I had to do something...I used a couple of stooges like you to guide me home, thinking it was your destenation...I best be going now," Hunne said and left at mach speed.

"Hey, Captain K'nuckles, are you alright?" Flapjack asked.

"Don't worry, boy. I'm not angry about being bamboozeled and fighting Eight Armed Willy just to get back to Stormalong..." K'nuckles started.

"Heh...why else would I let you win against a battle with me?" Willy asked.

"But I am supremly angry that I have to kiss a roach only to be bamboozeled and fighting Eight Armed Willy just to get back to Stormalong!! You might as well skip this next part...because it won't be pretty..." K'nuckles stated.

_2 hours later._

"Ah...that felt better. Now I need to have a GOOD night rest," he said and then slept inside Bubbie.

"(Sigh), sorry that we didn't get to Candied Island...stupid Hunne," Mayple sighed.

"Don't worry, May. We did reach another uncharted place," Flapjack said.

"Really? Where did we go?" Mayple asked.

"We went to the true meaning of love," Flapjack said and then kiss her for a few seconds.

"Woah! That was awesome!" Mayple said.

"Yeah. It really was. Thanks again for the Candy Barrel Certifricate, and I'll see ya tommorrow at school then, Mayzees," Flapjack said.

"Okey Dokey. You too...Flappy-poo," Mayple said as she winked at him and left.

"(Sigh). That's love for you," Flapjack said to himself and then laughed.

The (Stupid) End

* * *

A/N: Well, you've finally reached the end of the story. Now do me a favor and click that circle below this passage (not the ad!!) If I get enough, there _may_ be a sequal coming soon.


End file.
